Pogostick Man
Pogostick Man ('Pogo Stick Guy '''in the mobile version) is the ninth character addition to Happy Wheels. He is an adult male riding a pogo stick, and was introduced in April 13, 2012. The pogo stick itself is metallic with a spring inside; this is animated every time the pogo stick lands. He is the second character to have a vehicle with no visible wheels, the first being Santa Claus, and the fifth character capable of coherent speech. He is voiced by YouTube personality UberHaxorNova, as stated in his first YouTube video featuring the character. He also ejects upon breaking his arms, much in the same way Segway Guy does. Pogostick Man wears a white helmet, similar to Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad, and Irresponsible Mom; he further sports elbow and knee pads. He also wears a gray shirt with a red vest over it, blue shorts with a black belt, a white wrist band, gray and black shoes with white laces, and white socks with two red stripes. His pogo stick is the smallest, thinnest vehicle in the game, and can break into four different pieces: top part of the frame, bottom part of frame, stick, and spring. He is capable of reattaching to his vehicle after ejection, even if his legs have broken, and, infrequently, even after being torn in half. Pogostick Man is very resistant to damage and in many cases can survive long falls, though his freer movement can make him more vulnerable. Due to the way his pogo stick functions, it is nearly impossible for him to move up slopes whilst on them. When falling from long distances, holding Ctrl to crouch down is suggested to cushion the fall. The pogo stick can also be launched by charging with space, jumping (optional, but safer), and immediately pressing z. If one skips the jumping part, Pogostick Man might reattach to the vehicle, potentially breaking his arms. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Bounce forward *Down - Bounce backward *Left - Roll forward *Right - Roll backward *Z - Eject *Ctrl - Crouch down *Shift - Stand up straight on the pogo stick *Space - Force bounce; hold to charge ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl arms and legs inward *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab *Ctrl - Bend knee 1, straighten knee 2, shift arms *Shift - Bend knee 2, straighten knee 1, shift arms History The character was revealed by accident in the 1.62 update, where for a short time his name appeared in the "''playable character" drop-down box in the Browse Levels section. No official statement was made on when he would be officially revealed and/or released. With the 1.63 update on April 13, 2012, Pogostick Man was released officially. With the 1.63b update on April 16, 2012, the bug in which Pogostick Man's joints would spin uncontrollably when his vehicle was hidden was fixed.http://www.totaljerkface.com/media/games/game_e_v1_63b.swf Videos Glitches *In versions 1.63 and 1.63a, Pogostick Man would be extremely bugged when the "Hide Vehicle" option was checked in a level he was being used on (Helicopter Man also had the same issue). His joints would function incorrectly, appearing ragdolled and simply rolling. This would almost instantly tear him apart, even in midair. When ejecting from his vehicle normally, the character was not subject to this phenomenon. The bug was fixed in version 1.63b. *Considering his vulnerability due to his exposure around his vehicle, his joints were strengthened to endure more than normal characters. However, they appear to be too strong, having the ability to rotate around more than 360°. This is easily observed when stuck on an object such as a Harpoon. *If Pogostick Man reattaches his legs to the pogo stick in the opposite direction (i.e., in reverse), the game will attempt to shift them in a proper position in a very unnatural manner. Trivia *Although Pogostick Man lacks horizontal speed, he can jump higher than any other character. He can easily launch himself very high into the air, overcoming tall obstacles, with the ability to withstand a tough landing. *Due to the physics applied to the pogo stick, the components of the vehicle may misalign momentarily. This is normal and does not affect the function of the vehicle. *Although most projectiles fired at the pogo stick will pass through it, the pogo stick can still block arrows from colliding with the player. *Charging his pogo stick and then ejecting with Z will cause the pogo stick to discharge, launching it away from the player. *He is the second character to make the exclamation "Damn it!" after Irresponsible Dad. UberHaxorNova stated that he was trying to imitate the Irresponsible Dad, his favorite character. *Nova has stated that he had recorded common phrases from his Happy Wheels playthroughs for Pogostick Man, such as "Wiggle your niblets!", but most of these were not included. *When Jim first mentioned wanting to create a character voiced by Nova, it was originally thought the character would be based off Gumby. However, Jim debunked this in one of his later videos. *Pogostick Man will say "Ow, my foot!" when his left foot is severed. He will also shout "Aw, my arm!" when his arm breaks, much like Wheelchair Guy shouting "Oh, my leg!". However Wheelchair Guy's line is not properly said, as Pogostick Man's lines are. *Due to his slow speed, Pogostick Man is often used in idea levels. *He is forced in three featured levels: Pogoventure by StickyFrog, and MaToBaToo, and JETBOY-X-TREME, both by farlaineloco. *After he ejects, his joints will become weaker. *When holding shift when performing a force bounce, he will jump a bit higher. Holding ctrl also makes him jump higher, but the effect isn't as powerful. *If he is still alive and his pelvis gets squashed, he will scream loudly for almost 4 seconds. *Most of Pogostick Man's reactions when he gets injured are more exaggerated than the other characters'. *Pogostick Man is Asian, as stated by the Fancy Force Twitter.https://twitter.com/fancyforce/status/253533198603141120 *Pogostick Man has the second longest scream of pain in the game when his pelvis gets destroyed (voice 11), next to Helicopter Man. *Because of his agility, Pogostick Man can avoid several harpoons. *If falling with his pogostick, one can position this character upright by tapping up. *Him and Helicopter Man have the most voice files in coherent English (5). *He is the first character to use a vehicle without wheels that can jump in the air. *He is the character most often featured in "impossible" or "99% impossible" levels. *He is the newest character to be added to the mobile version. However, like Moped Couple, no levels have specifically been made for him yet. He is only playable in the "Select A Character" chapter and in the level editor. Gallery File:Pogostick Man v1 62.png|A screenshot of 1.62, where Pogostick Man's name first appeared. File:Pogostick Man Render.png|A render made from Pogostick Man's 1.63 character file. Pogostick.svg|The pogostick. File:Play now pogo.jpg|Pogostick Man as he appears on the Play Now banner. File:OhGodWHY.png|A bug that occurred to Pogostick Man in v1.63a when Hide Vehicle was enabled. File:PogomanNPC.png|Pogostick Man as an NPC. File:broken.PNG|A broken pogo stick, appearing in four pieces. File:No Legs!.png|Riding a Pogostick without legs works, but is harder to control. Screen Shot 2013-11-01 at 3.10.36 PM.png|Pogostick Man in a featured level, Pogoventure. 8.PNG|A very screwed up Pogostick Man. Screen Shot 2013-04-06 at 10.30.03 AM.png|Pogostick glitch. Screen Shot 2013-11-01 at 3.04.35 PM.png|An awkward glitch with Pogostick Man. Pogo App.png|Pogostick Man as he appears in the mobile app version of the game. References Category:Medium Characters Category:Reattachable Characters Category:Leaked Characters Category:2012 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Can Jump Category:Characters Available In the App Category:Happy Wheels Category:Coherent Characters Category:Single Player Character Category:Single Category:One